


Love is Crazy

by Mituni14



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Bill is 17, F/F, Friends to Lovers, High School AU, M/M, Mabel and Dipper are 15, Underage Drinking, Underage Smoking, discontinued, it's my first fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-04
Updated: 2015-10-17
Packaged: 2018-04-19 00:52:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,813
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4726628
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mituni14/pseuds/Mituni14
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After moving with their parents to Gravity Falls was the best day in thier lifes. High school not so much. For Dipper Pines high school was just studing and bulling until one day something changed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Something new

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! It's my first fic on this side and english isn't my first language and if you see any mistake in my grammar please let me know.

Pines twins were very surprised after their parents announced they were moving from Piedmont to Gravity Falls. Mr. Pine explained that he get the promotion and they needed to move here. Twins were more than happy because their great uncles – Stan and Ford- or how they liked to call them Grunkles live there.  
Mr. and Mrs. Pine let twins to go early to Gravity Falls after they begged them to let them go.  
When Dipper and Mabel arrived and told the news to Grunkles. Both Stan and Ford were shocked ,they adored their nephew and niece and knowing they are going to live close to them made them really happy. To celebrate that amazing news Stan decided that he would take them to Greasy’s Diner.  
At the end of summer Pines family finally moved to theirs new house.  
Of course twins had to go to school. Luckily Gravity Falls had high school. Mabel was very happy to have same classes with her brother, Grenda, Candy and Pacifica. Dipper on the other hand was pretty nervous. He knew his sister was here for him but one time she wasn’t and that was the day he met him.  
At first it started as normal bullying. Showing him on the lockers, calling him names like "nerd" etc. He really didn’t like, nobody would, but he wasn’t brave enough to stand up to him. But something changed one day.

Day started like any other. He get up early, took a shower, get dressed, woke up Mabel, ate breakfast, get to school with Mabel, sit through classes. Until he caught him during lunch break when he was putting his books in locker. He told Mabel to go ahead to cafeteria.  
"What's up Pine Tree~ !" Bill said as he approached Dipper in hallway. Hallway was empty during this time of day.  
Bill Cipher ,11th grader of Gravity Falls High School. School’s “Bad Boy” and Dipper's personal bully as he liked to call himself.  
Bill has lightly tanned skin. Short gold-blonde hair every girl could kill for and dyed ends for brown. He had bangs on both sides of his face. His front locks covered his eyebrows mostly. He had piercing on left ear. He was around 6 feet tall. Bill was also pretty strong despite his slender figure. Dipper knew it for experience. Oh he knew.  
Dipper didn't answer. He didn't even look at him.  
"What's the matter cat get your tongue?" no answer was heard.  
"Come one Pine Tree~ Let's make a deal." Dipper still wasn't looking at him but Bill knew that he was listening by the look in his eyes. " I won't bully you today if you will tell me what's wrong, ok?" Dipper closed his locker and turned around to face Bill.  
"You!" He shouted. Bill looked at him with confused look. " You have no idea how annoying you are! Why don't you, I don't know ,throw yourself in Bottomless Pit and leave me alone?! Why-" Dipper didn't have a change finish his sentence because Bill suddenly pinned him to lockers.  
Dipper closed his eyes and prepared for beating but it never came. He opened on eye that another and saw that Bill was just staring at him. He didn't seem angry. No. He looked very calm like he was thinking about something. He couldn't quite explain the look in Bill's eyes.  
For Dipper Bill's eyes were always mystery. Because of Heterochromia his right eye had different color that the other. Right eye had color of gold or honey ,he couldn't decide. Left one had deep dark color of wood. They were so different form each other but strangely fit so perfectly. They were always hiding his emotions so well.  
Suddenly Bill leaned closer to his face. Dipper stiffened and quickly looked down. He was scared of what Bill might do next.  
"You're cute when you're angry Pine Tree" Bill whispered with smooth tone.  
That caught teenager off guard. He looked at Bill's face and saw that he was smiling. He never saw smile like that. That smile was nothing like Bill’s smirk he usually see during his bullying.. Before he could understand what was happening Bill was gone, leaving him with his thought.

After twins came back to house Dipper immediately pulled Mabel to his room and told her whole story.  
“Bro-bro I think you’re overthinking again.” Mabel said while sitting on her brother bed.  
“But Mabel you don’t understand!” Dipper shouted “Bill never did this before…” He was getting frustrated by Bill’s action. He just couldn’t wrap his head around that situation. Why would Bill did something like that ?  
“Maybe he likes you?” Mabel suggested  
Dipper looked at her with wide eyes. “W-what? Don’t be ridiculous Mabel.” Dipper asked “ Bill bothered, annoyed and harassed me for the first month of going to school. Why Bill could even like me?”  
“Maybe he does all these things to you because he doesn’t know how to express his feelings?” Dipper sighed. “Sis for you it’s like some sort of cliché, but not for me! Bill just likes to mess with my head plus I don’t think he is gay!” Finally he calmed down a little and sat on the floor by his bed.  
Mabel looked at her brother. At first Dipper didn’t wanted to admin that he was getting bullied but after he came home with bruised arm and bleeding lip. Mabel wanted help him with Bill but he refused. That what worries her the most; the fact that her twin didn’t wanted help even though he needed it But that just how Dipper is, he will tell her what’s bothering him but won’t ask for help. Sometimes she wondered is it because of his pride or his stupidity. She didn’t know ,all she could do is support him.  
She sat next to him and put her arms around his shoulder and hugged him. They sat like that for a while until she said “Maybe ask him why?” she noticed he hugged her tighter “I don’t know…”

For the next day Dipper started avoiding Bill. Whenever he saw Bill he quickly ran away. What really surprised him is that Bill didn’t even try to get him, After 2 weeks it seemed like Bill just gave up on him. Which made Dipper happy but ,it was kinda weird not to see Bill during breaks. He heard from older student that Bill was playing hooky.

When bell rang calling students for break Dipper needed go to bathroom. He almost had heart attack when he opened door and saw Bill sitting on the floor leaning against bathroom stall, smoking. He was about to turn around and leave but stopped when Bill called him “Stop right here Pine Tree” his voice very calm. He get up and came closer to very pale teenager. Dipper was very scared. He was stupid thinking everything is going to be fine.  
Dipper had déjà vu when Bill pinned him to door of bathroom stall.  
“Why?” Dipper asked before Bill could say anything “ Why are you doing this? Is it some new kind of harassment ?” Bill looked at him for a minute and sat again on floor. Taking cigarette to lips and took a deep drag then he puffed it out. Now room was filled with smell of cigarette. “Maybe…” he said with sigh “I just…I just started to have these weird feelings” Dipper laughed quietly “What ? Are my feelings that funny?” Bill growled ”No dude they aren’t.”  
Suddenly Bill get up dropping his cigarette “Go out with me!” he said Dipper looked at him with wide eyes “W-what?” he shouted confused. Bill Freaking Cipher was asking him out.  
“Oh come one Pine Tree. You know go with me on D-A-T-E!”  
“No! I don’t even know you!”  
“Does it even matter? We will get to know each other better later! Now let’s go!” Bill grabbed his arm and tried to pull him out of bathroom but Dipper managed to get free from his grip.  
“Bill No! You can’t just bully me for weeks and then expect from me to go out with you!” Dipper shouted. “That…It’s not how it works Bill. Why don’t we” he took deep breath ”…became friends at first. Ok?”

The following day Bill came with Dipper to the table when he Mabel and his friends usually eat. Everyone were very surprised when they saw Bill.  
Mabel pulled her twin to the side ”Dip what the heck is he doing here?” she asked and looked if Bill heard her. Luckily he didn’t. “Well I did what you told me do to. I asked him why he did that thing, you know 2 weeks ago.” He answered  
“That still doesn’t answer my question Dip!” she crossed arms over her chest and started tapping her foot.” I’m waiting ”  
“Ok ok yesterday I met him in the bathroom and he asked me out” Mabel gasped then smiled devilishly” Before you start asking me questions. No ,I didn’t said yes” she pouted” But I explained to him that I want to be his friend. That’s why he came with me, he wants to get know me better. “  
“Ok I get it but if he break your heart me and girls are going to break his face” she said as she turned around to go to table  
“Wait Mabel it isn’t- “ she didn’t heard him  
_God what did I get myself into ?_


	2. Spooky Scary Skeletons

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Update! Something happened and somehow I lost half of the chapter. So fix it. Enjoy ;3

„Hey Pine Tree let’s hang out!” Bill said one October’s day when he was putting his books away.

True be told Dipper was a little surprised when he heard that. “Um ok. Where do you want to hang out?” he asked

“How about playground?“ he suggested “We can scare little kids and weird out their mothers!”

“Bill no!”

“Bill yes!” Dipper face palmed. He felt so memed.

Having Bill as a friend wasn’t so bad. But there were moments Dipper kinda regretted it.

“Did you know Pine Tree ,kissing is a language of love …so how about a conversation?” Bill said as he started laughing.

Even though they are friends it didn’t stop Bill from using pick up lines on him.

“Seriously? Sometimes I think you have whole book with pick up lines…”

“Maybe I have. Do you wanna find out in my room? ”Bill smirked “So just to let you know my bedroom has a very interesting ceiling. “ Dipper blushed

“Can you please stop?” he said trying to hide the fact that he was blushing

They were currently on swings. Some kids wanted to use these but Bill scare them away.

“Nope. I know you like it.” Bill said “Are you going to Tambry party ? You know her parents are out for Halloween ”

“I don’t know. Mabel would probably want to go to Trick and Treating “ he rubbed his neck.

“Who said you have to go with her?” Dipper raised eyebrow “What do you mean ?"

“You can go without her, you’re pretty big boy and don’t need your sister hold your hand all the time” Bill get up from swings and stood in from teenager.

Grabbing chains of the swing he lead closer to his face. “I really want you to come.” he whispered. Dipper looked at his face “Wait are you blushing?”

Before Dipper could do anything Bill grabbed his arm and pushed him forward. He landed on the ground “What the hell Bill?!” Dipper blinked a few times and you could clearly see he was panicking. He started searching for something

“What’s wrong Pine Tree?” Bill asked concerned “Don’t tell me you broke something.”

“No you asshole!” Dipper answered angry ”Because of you I lost one of my contact lenses!”

“What? You wear contacts?” he started laughing “Don’t stop laughing and help me find it!” Dipper shouted “If I don’t find it I’ll be force to wear glasses again!” When Bill heard that he fell on his back.

While Dipper was still searching for his contact lens. Bill started to calm down a bit and only giggled now. He lifted himself from laying position to sitting he left something under his hand. When he looked what is it he saw Dipper’s contact. He was about to tell him he found it but he thought about something better.

“Hey Pine Tree if you don’t find this contact for how long are you going to wear glasses?” he asked

“Give it back.”

“What do you mean ?”

“I know you have it! Give it back so I can go home!” Dipper putted his hand out “I’m waiting!”

“Ugh fine I’ll give it back…” he put out his hand to only withdraw it second later “…only if you go to the party.”

Dipper was uncertain for a moment. “Ok I’ll go if my parents will let me go. Now give it back!” he reached out but Bill quickly get up and moved away from him.

“Oh no no no it doesn’t work that way Pine Tree. I said I’ll give it back when you’ll **go** to the party.”

Dipper get up and scowled at Bill “You know that you’re ass, right?”

“I know that’s why I’m amazing.” Bill smiled while putting contact in his jeans pocket “Now come one. I’ll walk you home.”

 

“Dad can I go to Tambry party this Saturday?” Dipper asked during dinner

“Halloween party?” Mr.Pine asked

“Y-yeah. Wendy asked if I want to come but I don’t know if you'd let me go ,so...“ he pushed up his glasses. Now he need to wear them till Bill will give him back his contact lens. When his parents asked why he started wearing glasses again he told them his eyes started to hurt.

Mr.Pines was quiet for a while until his wife smacked his arm.

“Come on hun don’t be like that! Let the kid go. I think it’s better than him sitting in his room whole day reading books.” Mrs.Pine said

“Ok fine! You can go kiddo but remember don’t do drugs and come home before midnight.”

Dipper almost jumped out of the chair “Thank you dad!”

 

Saturday came and Dipper was getting ready when Mabel walked in his room.

“Hey bro whatcha doing? Getting ready for your date?” she tried hold her giggling but failed.

 

“It’s not date Mabel! I just going to party and should you already be with your friends trick and treading?

“Not this year! Tonight I’m going with Candy and Grenda to Pacifica’s place. We are going to have horror movie marathon.”

“Really ?” she nodded “That’s cool but should you be worried about her parents. Aren’t they like super strict?”

“She said it’s fine!” she said pointing at him “By the way you look pretty cool !”

Dipper looked at himself in mirror. He was wearing black long sleeved shirt with skeleton ribcage on front and on the sleeves there were also skeleton arms. Black jeans with holes on knees. Black boots.

“Yeah but my sweater is much better.” she said while pointing at her sweater with ghost and skeleton saying _Trick or Treat?_

“Yeah sure” suddenly his phone vibrated. He saw he get new massager from Bill

_Hey nerd guess who is in front ur house_

 **Notes for the Chapter:**

> Second chapter! Sorry it took me so long but you know school. Ok in the next chapter Will will appear! Plus did any one get references I made ?


	3. Hey Brother

Luck was something Bill and Dipper lacked while coming back home. They crashed. Dipper was fine just a few scratches but Bill wasn’t so fine. Because he was at front he got the worst. He fractured his arm and head. Both Bill’s and Dipper’s parents weren’t happy to heard that their kids almost get killed.

„Why the hell did you drove ?” Bill’s father yelled “I had to pay for your hospital bill and your stupid machine!”

“It was all that deer fault!” Bill grumped

“So it was deer fault that you were drunk?”

“No!” he get up from the couch and walked to his room. Bill had enough of that bullshit

“Stop! Bill!” his father tried to fallow him but it was too late Bill already shut the door “Damn it!“

Locking his door Bill sat down at his bed. Bill stayed put. He waited for the moment till his father leaves the house. It didn’t even took long to heard front door closing.

He reached to the night table that was next to his bed. Opening drawer he searched for something inside it. The thing Bill was searching for was…pack of cigarettes.

Smoking. It is bad habit of Bill. Ever since his mother died he started to get more aggressive. Smoking was the only way ,in his opinion, to release it. His father didn’t like it.

Speaking about Bill’s father. He also has bad habit which is drinking. Dead of his wife wasn’t the news he wanted to hear after coming from work. But don’t think he beats him when he is drunk. No. He just drinks till he can barely walk. His friends mostly walk him home.

It was Thursday he should be at school but doctor said he need a few days off from school. It’s not that he complained about it he really didn’t wanted to be in school right now. He got at least 10 messages from Mabel. In the first ones were threats. I will find you Bill! How dare you put my precious little brother in situation like that or You better be prepared because me and my gals are coming after you.(Luckly she didn’t know where he live.) In the next on she apologized for the previous and she texted him about her and Dipper’s current situations in house. She said that they can’t hang out anymore because us he is “bad influence”. But what worried him is that he didn’t get any message from Dipper. The last time he saw him in hospital.

He really fucked it up. Now twin’s parents see him as a bad influence. Sure he might smoke often and go out for a drink with friends and back then he might drove under alcohol effect. but it didn’t mean he was bad influence! He didn’t wanted twins to do these things because of him. He was pretty sure they aren’t little kids , they could tell what is wrong and what is right.

Suddenly Bill’s phone rang and pulled him from his thoughts.

Name _Will_ was showing on the screen. He pick it up.

“What’s up?” he said

“Wow Bill what’s up are your first worlds to the brother you haven’t seen almost half a year.” smooth and quiet voice answered. “Whatever. What do you want any way?”

“I just wanted to inform you that I’ll visit you and father next weekend.”

“What? For really? “Yup. So better don’t make any plans.”

“Yeah ok.”

“Ok I gotta go! Can’t wait till weekend! Bye!” Will hung up.

“Bye…” he also hung up Bill didn’t know why but grin appeared on his face. He really looked forward weekend.

Through the most of the day Bill didn’t really did anything. He mostly surfed through internet. Until his dad came back. As usually he didn’t come home without assistance of a friend.

“Hey there Billy” said Tad Strange “Just wanted to drop your dad by. Since you know he had too many drinks.”

Tad Strange is dad’s buddy from bar. He always walked father’s drunk ass home. He is also their neighbor. Bill never met anyone more creepy than him. When he was a kid he thought Tad hides corpses in his basement.

“Thanks Tad and it’s Bill not Billy.” Tad passed his dad to him. “Well it’s always pleasure to help my neighbors.” He smiled “Well I will by going now I had to clean my house and bake some bread. Oh I know! I will give you one or two loaves.”

“…Yeah sure. Bye”

Bill closed door with his foot.And drag his father to his room. Dragging his father was something Bill was used to. Well who would get used to it ? Two years is pretty long time.

The first time saw his father drunk after mother’s dead. Was something he will never forget.

_It’s been 2 month since mother died. He and Will were in living room that time, Will was watching cartoon and Bill was reading some dirty magazine.. Yeah 15 years old reading porn magazine was something ordinary at that age._

_Then peace was interrupted with loud noise coming from the hallway. It surprised both boys._

_“I will go check it, ok?” Will nodded and Bill said lifting himself from couch._

_When he looked in the hallway he saw his dad. He didn’t looked like himself._

_His hair were messy. He must been crying because he had bloodshot eyes. His clothes weren’t like they were before he left about 3 hours ago._

_“Dad. What happened to you?” Bill sniffed a bit “Why do you reek like alcohol ?”_

_“T-there is nothing to worry about Bill.” He said “Daddy just went with some friends of mine to drink.” He walked inside the house. Bill closed the door and looked at his father._

_“Hey Bill wha-“ Will was shocked when he saw his father_

_“Hey kiddo! How’s going?” He tried to walk his son but he stumbled on his own feet and fell on the floor._

_Will immediately tried to help his dad getting up from floor._

_“Bill don’t just stand here! Help me!” Will shouted._

_Bill didn’t said anything. He walked to them and put his arm under his dad arm like Will. Brothers dragged their dad to his room and laid him on the bed._

_“What happened to him?” Will asked when he fallowed Bill to kitchen_

_“What do you think dork? He is fucking wasted!“ he yelled_

_He needed nicotine. Behavior of his father was getting him frustrated. Searching cupboards for pack of cigarettes, but found none. He putted his hands on the top, his back facing other one._

_“Where did you hide it?” he asked his brother_

_“W-what do you mean?” he stuttered. It was clear that he was afraid of him._

_“You know what the hell I mean!” he turned around_

_“Y-you know I don’t like smell of smoke a-and everyone can smell you from mile.” Will whispered_

_But Bill couldn’t help it. Their mother used to smoke and it might be stupid but somehow he felt closer to her._

_Bill looked at other teen, he noticed that his eyes started to water. He run his hand through hair and muttered under his breath “I’m sorry Will.”_

_“No it’s ok.”_

_“No it’s not!” He couldn’t take it anymore he slide down on the floor._

_For two months he was hiding his emotions :sadness, despair, loneliness. All of these feelings he didn’t wanted to admit himself, but after seeing his dad he broke down. He started crying._

_Will looked at his twin with sad eye. He also sat down with him._

_“We are fucked up aren’t we?” Bill said after some time_

_“…Maybe we are but does it really matter?”_

_“I guess not…”_

_“That’s right! I don't care if dad becomes alcoholic or whole world starts to burn but remember I'll be always there for you like your for me. Now come crybaby we are going to miss the best part of the show.” Will said getting up and running to living room._

_“Hey who are you calling crybaby?!” Bill ran after him._

That was the first time Bill felt happy.

Sudden sound pulled Bill from his thoughts. He looked at the source of the sound which was his phone.

Pine Tree ❤

Bill rushed to his phone and pick it up.

“Hello?”

“H-hey Bill it’s Dipper. Sorry for not calling you for so long.”

“No it’s ok.” It was getting awkward.

“Well.. I was wondering if you, you know, want to hang out.”

“With you and Shooting Star ?”

“No… just you and me.”

“Wait are you asking me out?”

“Yes… Maybe if you want it can be date.” Well that surprised him he didn’t expect that answer.

“Maybe this Saturday?”

“Yeah! Sure. Whatever.” Yeah play it cool Bill

“Let’s meet in town town. Maybe next to library around 12 ?”

“Sure.”

“Ok bye!” Bill felt on his bed.

_I must be in heaven because I swear I can hear angelic choir_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for lack of update but you know school. But anyway! There is link for you all to see how Bill looks like http://mituni14.tumblr.com/post/129713591639/some-billdip-the-second-pic-is-scene-from-my Plus can someone give me advice how to write dialogue because I think they are aren't the best.


	4. Kiss Kiss fall into lake!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm really sorry you had to wait so long for the next chapter! School is killing me. (TωT ) But anyway! I finally finished that chapter! I don't know when I'll make update but hopefully soon. I DREW SCENE FROM THIS CHAPTER! [ART](http://mituni14.tumblr.com/post/131377498559/kiss-scene-from-new-chapter-of-love-is-crazy)  
> Song I recommend while reading this chapter! [Song#1](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=IMnFDrrK2LI) [Song#2](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=gza-E4k_1OE) [Song#3](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=IsQ5Eoc4lMM) [Song#4](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Cs5iYa0gM78) (You don't have to listen them in order.)

Saturday finally came.

Saturday for many people was the day they could sleep longer or was just regular work day. But for Bill it was the day he had the date with **his** nerd.

Bill decided to wear his favorite yellow flannel. Black long sleeved shirt with Illuminaughty on it.

Checking himself one last time in the mirror, he looked at the clock.

_11:49_

He needed to get out now because without his motorbike it will take him longer to get to the town. Grabbing his wallet, keys he practically ran out but he quickly turned around to close the house.

 

After 15 minutes of running he made it to the library. Bill could see Dipper sitting on the bench, checking something on his phone.

“Hey nerd!” he yelled.

Stopping right in front him he needed to caught his breath.

Dipper looked up from his phone and asked “Are you okay?”

“…Yeah…just wait for a moment.” He took some deep breaths. Because of smoking his condition wasn’t the best. “Ok let’s go!” He said after a few minutes.

Dipper took his hand and started walking.

“Where are we going anyway Pine Tree?”

“I was thinking we could just walk around the town, talk maybe later get some food.”

“It’s your idea of date? Walking around?” Bill said with hint of disappointment in his voice.

“We are not going to walk around in the town.”

"Thank God.”

“But in the forest!” Dipper looked at him with his cutest smile

“Ugh fine!” Bill could say no to that face “You are lucky that you are cute.”

Dipper blushed and squeezed Bill’s hand harder.

The couple after sometime stopped.

“Mystery Shack? Why the hell are we here?” Bill was confused “Didn’t you said we were going to forest?”

“Well you see Mystery Shack is like my landmark. From here I will know exact way we need to go. Plus I wanted to visit my grunkles.”

“Ok. Just make it quick.” Bill let go of Dipper’s hand.

In that moment Bill realized that they were holdings hands through all their walk. It was kinds nice, holding hands like that. This warm feeling.

“Why don’t you meet my gurnkles ?” Dipper asked 

“Should I meet your parents first Pine Tree?” Bill smirked “Well but I guess it will work too. Let’s go ask for a blessing!” Bill shouted happily and grabbed Dipper’s arm

“Bill wai-“ Suddenly shack’s door burst opened and elder man in suit stepped out. He was holding a bat.

“You better get your filthy hands off me nephew you punk!”

“Wait grunkle Stan! It’s not what you think!” Dipper shouted stepping in front Bill to protect him.

Stan putted his bat down. ”Dipper you better get away from him! He is bad news!”

“Y-you know him?”

“Oh I know! He and his buddies thought it would be funny to trash our shack!”

“Bill would never do it!” he turned his head to Bill “Right?”

“Weeeellllll you see Pine tree where you are drunk your mind is kinda cloudy. And you can do dumb things.”

“I can’t believe you Bill!” Why d-“

“What is going on?!” another man looking exactly like Stan came out of the door. He was holding a gun.

“Oh God not you too grunkle Ford.” Dipper whispered

“Hey Sixer!” Bill shouted to him and waved his hand.

“Cipher.” Ford growled “Dipper what is **he** doing here?”

“We are on a date because we’re **dating**!” Bill said before Dipper could say anything.

Everything stopped for a moment . No one was moving ,you could only hear wind rustling.

“WHAT?!” both Stan and Ford shouted very angry.

“We better start running!” Bill grabbed Dipper’s hand and started running into the forest.

“I WILL GET YOU CIPHER!” these were the last words they heard.

They stopped after minute or two. Neither of them let go of another.

“Bill what the heck was that?!” Dipper shouted “What is up with you and my great uncles?”

“Well you could say we have a bit of history. What your uncle said about trashing the shack is true. And about Sixer. I crashed his lab.”

“You seems to like destroying others people things.”

“A bit.”

“Maybe we should end this date. It was stupid idea.” he turned around to walk towards the shack.

But Bill pulled him into the hug. Older teenager whispered to his ear. “Dipper you don’t even know how much I wanted this to happen. Please don’t let go.”

Dipper was stunned by Bill’s words. He didn’t really know what to say right now. He hugged Bill back. His heart was beating faster and he get really nervous. He started to shiver.

“Hey are you okay?” Bill said worried. “You’re shivering.”

“I’m ok ,just cold." he lied "I should bring a jacket.”

Bill pushed Dipper alightly so he could move freely. He took off his flannel and throw it at him.”Here.”

Dipper hesitated for a moment “What about you? Aren’t you going to get cold?”

“Don’t worry cold never bothered me anyway.”

Dipper putted flannel on him. It was really warm plus it smelled like Bill.

“Shall we go? You wanted to walk around the forest, right?” Bill said taking his hand but this time he interlocked their fingers. Dipper didn’t seem to mind.

 

They started walking where Dipper directed them. They were talking about random stuff like favorite show, family etc.Until certain question was asked.

“Why did you asked me out?” Bill asked

They were currently near waterfall. Water was slightly splashing on their shoes.

“I-I’m confused…”Bill raised eyebrow “…about my feeling towards you. I never felt that way. It’s weird warm feeling I got every time I think about you.” Dipper looked away from Bill “I thought maybe if I ask you out I might stop feeling this…”

“Did they stop? Your feelings?”

“Bill list-“

“You are sorry? That's what were you going to say? It doesn’t really matter if you are sorry or not. To be honest I feel kinda hurt. I just wanted to have fun wi-”

“How do you feel about me?” Dipper said quietly

This caught Bill off guard. He was quiet for a moment and took deep breath.“I really like you. I-I want to be with you. I want us to be not just friends but something more. I never felt like that about anyone before it’s like you said it’s confusing. But tell me what do you want to do? Do you want to stay friends or-”

Bill didn’t finished his sentence because pair of lips didn’t let him. He noticed something ,these lips weren’t anyone lips they were Dipper’s! Bill’s mind went blank. He was shocked.

 

But somehow he found himself kissing back. His arms sneaked around teen waist to pull him closer. Bill opened his mouth and licked other’s lower lip. Dipper shyly opened his mouth so Bill’s tongue could get in.

But then Dipper lost his balance, because he was literally standing on tiptoe and the ground they were standing on was really wet. Both males felt into lake which waterfall was surrounded. Bill was lying in the water with Dipper on his chest.

“Oh God! Are you okay?!” teen shouted very shocked by their situation.

“Yeah I’m okay. By the way these rocks and cold water feels just great!”

Dipper sits up.“I’m sorry…It’s so embarrassing.” Dipper hid his face in hands.

Bill just looks at him and starts to laugh.

“Hey it’s not funny! Y-you could get hurt because of me!”

“Hehehe right but you know I think kiss will fix it.”

“You are so corny.” Dipper burst out laughing.

Soon both teens faces started to get closer to each other. Their lips met in the middle. This time kiss was slower more tender. They didn’t felt any fireworks or sparks like people said. They felt nothing more than themselves. Both trying to savor this moment, the taste of each other lips.

Bill’s lips tasted like Dipper expected: nicotine and surprisingly like something sweet. Dipper’s lips tasted like mint. He must have chew a gum before their date.

Couple stopped kissing when they felt rain drops falling on them. Both looked up to see dark sky which was clear just moment ago.

“Maybe we should go. I don’t want to get complete wet.” Dipper said trying to get up but couldn’t because of Bill’s grip on his hips. “Bill let me go!” teen started to wiggle to get out of Bill’s hold.

“Oh come one Pine Tree~ ” Bill purred “We gotta do kiss in the rain.”

“You could be more cliché.” Dipper chuckled and gave Bill peck on the lips “Now come one. If we don’t go we might catch cold.” He gets up from his laps and walks towards forest.

“Geez Pine Tree you just ruined the mood.” Lifting himself from cold water he fallows his nerd “By the way where are we going? Your parents won’t like you getting home wet.“

“That’s why we are going to Mystery Shack.”

“Are you crazy? You uncles will kill me!”

“Don’t worry I won’t let them do this.” Dipper took his hand and squeezed it to calm other teen down. “Plus Mabel has dibs on you”

“Wow somehow it doesn’t make me feel better.”

 

Both Ford and Stan were very surprised to see two teens standing in front door ,both wet and shivering.

After letting teens inside and giving them dry clothes to change. Everyone sat in the living room. It was getting awkward with Stan glaring at Bill.

“Soooo…How exactly you to get together ?” Ford asked.

Everything went silent for a moment. Only sound that Dipper could heard was Bill trying to keep himself from laughing.

“Well truth to be told we have been only on one date. It was today…” Dipper muttered

“You forget to mention that we kissed.” Bill said. Dipper glared at him.

You could clearly see that Stan was trying his best to not to throw himself at the blonde teen. Ford putted his hand at Stan shoulder to calm him down a bit.

“Listen Dipper we don’t mind you dating, liking boys but why did you choose him ? What do you even see in **him** ?” Ford sounded like he was kinda angry.

“I…I don’t know why! I just do!” Dipper hissed “And what do you have against Bill? He only trashed shack once. I don’t know why you make such big deal out of this?”

“He did it more than once and even more. He destroyed many of my projects. “ Ford’s voice started to get louder with each word “This boy is dangerous! Why won’t you listen to me!?”

Dipper didn’t said anything. He didn’t know what to say. He felt like there is cross fire in of his own thought. On telling him to yell at his uncles and leave. Other telling him to stay calm.

"Bill changed.” He said bluntly “I know he did. Three months ago he was the worst think that could happen to me.” Dipper looked at Bill “But now he might be asshole sometimes but he tries to change I can see it. Please give him a change.”

Dipper’s words were pretty striking for Bill mostly. Both Stan and Ford looked at him then at each other’s.

“Ok I see this is the fight we can’t win.” Stan sighed “But remember Cipher if Dipper will be heartbroken because of you I swear to Carla’s hot pants I will kill you.”

“Sorry but apparently my head belongs to Shooting Star.”

“Shooti- Ugh I had enough. Go upstairs.” Ford started massaging his temple

“With pleasure~” smirk appeared on Bill’s face as he took Dipper’s hand and headed upstairs

“If I hear some weird noises from there I’m breaking in.” Stan said to his twin.

 

“Do you even want to be in relationship with me?” Bill asked

Bill and Dipper were laying in a bed. Bill’s arms were around Dipper ,keeping him close and warm. Dipper was hiding his face in blonde’s chest. “

Kinda…” Dipper said low “I mean it’s my first relationship with a guy. I don’t really know what to do.”

“What to do you ask. Maybe just stay like this. Couples cuddle ,right?”

“Yeah…”Dipper mumbled

Bill didn’t said anything ,it was clear that younger teen was tired. He waited a few moments and heard Dipper’s breath became slower. Bill moved his bangs with his hand and admired so hated birthmark. He slowly and softly traced birthmark. He watched teen’s face to see if he wake up. He didn’t wake up but instead he smiled. Bill caressed Dipper for a few minutes. When the feeling of sleep was overwhelming him too. He kissed his forehead and closed his eyes.

_So boyfriends, huh?_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm really sorry if whole chapter seems like shoujo manga.  
> O-K! I was thinking for a while and I don't know what should I write in next chapter. Maybe Will or something diffrent. Let me know or something.  
> Btw do you lik the little art I drew? That's right I drew this! (❀ฺ◕ฺω◕ฺ)

**Author's Note:**

> Wow you made it to the end.Thank you so much for reading. Please leave kudos or comment if you feel like it.


End file.
